


Accepted

by theauthenticme



Series: Topaz-Blossom Family Fics [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom, Soft Toni, Toni is a mom, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Toni helps her teenage daughter Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom figure out how she feels and who she is.





	Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> A few people requested this via tumblr. I hope this is the kind of thing you had in mind and enjoy it!
> 
> This is what I hope is a really sweet moment between Toni and her daughter. I love Toni and don't feel she gets enough air time or back story! Although this one is more future story rather than back! 😉 rugs one Although Cheryl isn't in it, she's mentioned!

It was late when Olivia heard Toni appear in the dining room and tell her that James, her boyfriend, had to go home. Olivia jumped up from her studies and helped him pack his stuff, carrying it into the hallway and handing it to him as she pulled open the front door.

She could feel Toni hovering behind them as they said goodnight, James pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back before closing the door, leaning against it for a second as she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 

“You know,” Toni started, a smile on her face as her daughter lingered by the door.

“I was not a fan of James at first but I do actually like him now! He’s sweet, and smart, and funny. You picked a good one Liv.”

She winked playfully at Olivia before she noticed the deep frown on her daughter's face. Given the fact that she had just kissed her hot boyfriend goodnight, Toni figured a frown would be the last thing she'd expect to see. 

She cocked her head to the side. "What's with the face?”

"What? There's no face.." She shook her head, trying to hurry away from her mother. "You're right mom. I mean..like you said.. he's sweet, smart and funny. ehat's not to love right?"

“Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom, I know you and there is so a face right now. What’s going on?” She side-stepped, standing in front of Olivia with her arms crossed. She rose her brow and waited for a response.

Olivia's eyes met Toni's briefly for a second before she dropped her gaze. "I'm not one of your therapy clients!" she tried to protest. 

"Never said you were" she pointed out with a shrug. "But now you're deflecting. What's bothering you honey?"

"He uh... he told me he loved me..."she whispered, tears streaming down her face as she fiddled with her sleeves.  
She sniffed, trying to stem the flow of tears with her fingertips.

“Oh.." Toni blinked, “Oh, wow. That’s a big step, sweetie.” The brunette with the faded pink streaks furrowed her brow at the stream of tears on the young redhead's face. “Do you.. think you love him back?” 

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know mom. I mean...like you said before. He's sweet, smart, funny..." She trailed off. "What's not to love right?" She  made her way to the couch and sat down heavily.

She nodded as her daughter spoke, “True. Very true. But…” she trailed off as she joined Liv on the couch, resting her hand on her knee. “.. if the feelings aren’t there, well..” Toni trailed off once more.

Olivia nodded as she sniffed, more tears pooling "I like him mom. He's a nice person. Really nice. But I don't think I l'm _in_ love him..." Olivia was surprised at how upset it made her feel to admit that out loud.

Toni smiled kindly at her daughter, pulling her into a soft hug. “It’s okay Liv. Saying and thinking that you're in love with anyone is a huge step. And if you don’t think you love James, that's okay. When you really are in love with someone, you’ll know.”

Olivia shook her head sadly. "Mom..." She started, unable to continue as her voice cracked with tears.  
"That's the thing. _How_ will I know? He couldn't be any more perfect and I feel..." She shook her head. "He takes care of me, treats me well, is kind, caring... He's everything that you'd want in a guy. But..." she trailed off.

"Liv..." Toni ran her fingers though Olivia's hair, holding her close. “You’ll know. It’s hard to explain..but it's a feeling like no other. When you feel it, you'll know. James is an amazing guy, but if you don’t think he’s the one, then maybe he's not and thats completely fine." 

Olivia shook her head sadly again. "He's not my first boyfriend mom... I just...I don't _feel_ anything" she emphasised with her hands.

"After we have uh... _you know"_ she blushed hoping her mom understood "he always does everything right. Stuff I'm supposed to enjoy but it just... It doesn't work for me when I'm with a guy like that..." her cheeks couldn't have been more red if she'd tried but she avoided her mother's eye, instead staring across the room at the blank TV screen.

Toni nodded thoughtfully, taking in her daughter's words. "I understand." The room fell quiet for a while. "Do you think that means something?"

"Uh...maybe..." She shrugged.  
"But my friends talk about boys at school who they fancy or celebrities that they like and I just.. I don't fancy any of them. I can appreciate maybe they're good looking if that's what you're into but I don't fancy them at all. When they say they have a nice ass or whatever I just.. I don't see it. Well I mean, I SEE it of course. But it doesn't make me feel all giggly and excited like them. I play a long and say I feel the same but I don't feel anything like that. To be honest I don't know if I ever have..."

A small smile played across Toni's lips. "I know what you mean and you have to know..it's okay." She gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Can I ask you something?"

Olivia nodded, knowing Toni's many years working as a qualified therapist meant she was going to ask regardless.

"Is there anyone that you _do_ feel that way about?"

"I uh.. I...maybe..." She blushed but at the same time couldn't stop more tears from falling.

“Hey, hey.." Toni pulled her close. "It's okay...whatever it is..you can tell me. Let me guess...are you in love with a serial killer or something?”

A small smile passed Olivia's lips for a second before it was replaced by a scowl.  
"I don't know mom. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like you fancy someone. If it's feeling excited when you see them, thinking of ways to have a conversation with them, admiring their features, wanting to be close to them... Then uh... I think I fancy some people but..." She shook her head, unsure about what she had been feeling.

“But what Liv?"

Liv shook her head, biting her lower lip.

"Honey. Me and your mom love you so much. All we want is for you to be happy..that's all we have ever wanted for you. And we want you to be with someone who makes you happy...whoever that might be."

Olivia cried hearing her mom being so understanding. “I don’t know if it’s just that they’re my friends and I admire them and am just glad they’re my friends…” She paused.

This was the first time she had been able to talk this through out loud. With anyone.

“Or whether…well…” She stopped “I don’t know if I just want them to like me and be my friend or I want them to be with me. But it’s not like that’s ever going to happen. They’re all dating already. And…”

The last part was barely audible and she hesitated before she said it. She knew once it was out there she could let ever take it back…“They’re all girls…” She couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped.

Toni couldn't bare to see her little girl so upset. "It's okay that they're girls" Toni started softly, hugging Liv to her again. "Your mom and I will support you 100%, no matter what. Boys. Girls. It really doesn't matter as long as you're happy. Love is love okay? And we love you no matter what.."

"Mom" Olivia cried more. "I know it sounds stupid to say thank you but... Thank you." She loved how she had the unconditional love of her parents, and that meant more to her than she could ever express in a few words.

"I really needed to hear that right now. You have no idea how much Mom..." She hugged her mom tightly.

“No baby.. she held on to her daughter tight, “It’s not stupid. I know how confusing figuring out all this stuff can be but we are always here for you. I love you so much Liv"

"I love you too mom.." She cried more, hugging her mom closer. Knowing she was loved and accepted, that she could be whoever she wanted to be and still have her parents full support was something she knew she was incredibly lucky to have. For that she would always be eternally grateful.

“Good,” she kissed her daughter’s forehead, never letting her go. “We’ve got you. No matter what.” she repeated once more, before pulling back.

"I should probably go to bed, it's late" Olivia climbed off the sofa and kissed her mom's cheek before she made her way up to bed.

A huge weight felt like it had been lifted off her chest and she felt better than she had in a long while. She knew she still had a lot to figure out but with her parents love and support, she knew things would turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I adore Liv! I picture her looking like a mini version of Cheryl! 😁
> 
> Your kudos and comments make me so happy, I can't even begin to tell you how much! 😍 Who is excited for 3x21 tonight? I'm anxious but I need more Choni so hope it delivers as it's been promised to!
> 
> If you have other prompts, please leave them in the comments or use my ask box on tumblr (theauthenticme2019).


End file.
